


Love You Through The Storm (FemJason/Dick)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Arguing, Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Crying, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Angst, Dick Grayson Feels, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Jason Todd, Fights, Forgiveness, Good Parent Dick Grayson, Hurt Dick Grayson, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Loves Dick Grayson, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd is Damian Wayne's Parent, Marriage, Married Couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Near Death Experiences, Parents Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmates Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne Bonding, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne Get Along, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Worried Damian Wayne, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Jane and Dick married for 6 year's they have a son Damian John Grayson and a daughter Mary Martha Grayson. When Jane pulls a stunt saving Dick things turn from bad to worse
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: DC Rule 63 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Kudos: 27





	Love You Through The Storm (FemJason/Dick)

Middle of the night in my large bedroom I shared with my husband. With a king size bed against the wall. On the right my wooden table stand with my lamp and a comfortable chair. Then by our bed another door leading to our own bathroom. I sat on the chair that we called 'Mommy's, reading chair'. As I read Harry Potter for the 20th time. Because for as long as I can remember reading has always been therapeutic for me. I haven't spoken to my husband since I saved him, almost losing my life. I left because I had to pick up my children. I hear my door open abruptly and slam shut. I feel the heated tension between my husband and I. I took a deep breath, this is either ending two ways. One we kiss that leads to sex and then make up or get in a huge fight and I leave the room. I look to see my husband. He glared at me his hands on his hip. He's pissed 

"are-" 

He cut me off pointing at me "just what the hell do you think you were doing?!"

I scoffed "saving your ass! A thank you would have been nicer!"

"it was reckless and unessssary I could have handled it myself!"

I slammed my book on the nightstand "and just what the hell was I supposed to do risk you getting killed!" I stood with no distance between us "Uh, fuck no, I'm not just going to let you die on me"

He unfolded his arm's, then clenched his first "it wouldn't have been the first time one of us has died on the other" he mumbled 

I threw up my arm's mad "hey! I came back asshole"

"you could have possibly not have like my parents" his voice broken 

"so you think it was wrong of me to save my husband and the father of my children!"

"and you could have died saving me!" he pointed out the door "you have to think about the kid's!"

"me! Oh so you get to die on us because I already took the first time. So now it's your fucking turn! You know what FUCK YOU DICK!" my voice breaking with emotion "if you think I'd let you die!" I fight my tears 

"I DIDN'T!" he stopped yelling and shut his mouth 

"didn't what?! Damian, Mary and I could have just moved on without.." my word's stuck in my throat, he could have died. I could be a widow and a single mother, without my loving husband. I feel my eye's swell. I shake my head and I walked to the door abruptly opening it 

"where the hell are you going now?"

"I need a bit of a fucking break from you" 

I walk out and slammed the door behind me. I feel my tears falling. I leaned my head up against the door. 

"fuck" I mumbled 

"mommy" I hear, my little girl say "why were you and daddy yelling" 

I took a deep breath and dried my tears, not answering my daughter. I look at my daughter. As she held her toy elephant rubbing her eye's. Wearing her blue nightgown with stars, her dad's eye's and my hair 

"come on honey let's get you to bed" 

I picked her up as she laid her head on my shoulder. I walked to her bedroom. Her room painted red with her small twin bed in the corner of the room. Her assorted toy's from our family everywhere. In the center a rocking chair for nights like this. I sat on the chair rocking back and forth. I feel my eye's swell seeing the photo. It was a beautiful day my husband and I cried. Dick was kissing me smiling when he found out I was pregnant, again. Cassandra had taken the picture. As Mary had fallen asleep I laid her in her bed. I laid her blanket on her she smiled. I kiss her face and walk out. I shut her door ever so quietly. Not wanting to talk to Dick I went to check on my oldest son. I crack his door the moonlight shining into his jungle themed room. My son laying on his bed, perfectly still and straight. I gently smiled remembering being pregnant with Damian. He saved our relationship that was nearly broken. I stepped slowly to leave 

"mom"

I stopped and looked seeing Damian his arm's folded and sitting upright 

I took a deep breath "sorry stinker didn't mean to wake you up" 

"tt" he looked at the floor "is dad home?"

"yeah he's here he's OK, go back to bed Dami" 

"why we're you both yelling" 

Dammit he heard to, how do I say this? I open my mouth to say something anything but I don't want to say the wrong thing. I shut mouth my hand still on the door handle "go back to bed kiddo I'll talk to you tomorrow" 

"are you and dad having a divorce" he said bluntly but I could hear his fear 

I feel my heart drop I shook my head. I walk to my son feeling my heart break. I turn his lamp on and sit on the bed

"Damian, listen to me" he looks at me with despair "I love your dad more than anything" I feel my eye's swell I try not to cry "it's just sometimes parents fight just like sometimes you and I or your dad and you fight. And sometimes it scares me or your dad when we almost lose the other" I sniff I use my fingers to dry my tears "it doesn't mean that I don't love him. We're staying married forever, ok?" 

Damian, nodded he laid his head on my shoulder. I started crying regretting my fight with Dick. I wrapped my arm's around my son. I walk to my bedroom slowly opening my door. I didn't see Dick I saw a note on my book 

-patrol - 

I took a deep breath stuttering no smiley face, or no heart. Laying on my bed is too depressing. I walk to the reading chair and sit down. I let my tears fall. I miss my husband I want his comforting arm's. That morning I saw Dick laying in bed. I walk to the kitchen by our open kitchen. I hear footsteps and yawning 

"good morning mom" 

"morning, kiddo" I opened the fridge seeing seeing a gallon of milk. I grabbed it putting it on the table "having cereal for breakfast, get the bowls and spoons for me" 

Damian did as I said I can't help but feel anger, remorse and depressed. I hear, small footsteps 

"hey Dami, hey mommy, where's daddy?" 

"he's asleep, Mary" I said 

With the kid's breakfast fixed sitting on the table eating. I hear footsteps I see Dick walk in. 

"daddy!" Mary said 

She ran to him "hey baby girl" he picked her up and kissed her face 

"I missed you" 

"I missed you too" he walked to Damian "hey buddy" 

"are you not going to say good morning to mom" 

Before Dick could say anything because I knew his word's were stuck in his throat. I say something 

"Bruce, asked us over for dinner tonight" 

"I guess that can work I can get the kid's ready this evening" 

"ok" I say walking to my bedroom unable to stand the awkwardness any longer "this fucking sucks" 

We made it to the Manor Dick and I not having said anything to each other. I got my sleeping daughter out of her car seat. Dick offered to take her. 

"you want me to hold her" 

I took a deep breath feeling my emotions rise. I just want to break down crying and hold onto my husband. I don't because a part of me is still mad at him. Damian got out we walked up the steps to the door. I opened seeing Stephanie 

"you guy's made it!" 

She hugged me I gently hug her putting a fake smile on my face 

Damian's P. O. V 

I walked upstairs to the library I feel depressed and upset. I wish my parent's would stop their ridiculous fighting. I sat on the couch in a way I don't believe my mom, because she's just trying to ease my worries. I hear footsteps and look, Timothy Drake my uncle 

"uncle Drake" 

"hey buddy how are you doing" 

I shrug my shoulders he sat next to me. I took a deep breath wanting to confide in my uncle. I don't knowing he probably has bigger problems his wife and my aunt Stephanie pregnant. I cross my legs and fold my arm's. Besides my problems don't matter 

"you want to talk about it?" 

"you know?" 

"I could tell your parent's were having a hard time, wanted to make sure you were OK"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" my tone of voice stern and direct 

"you look so much like your mother right now" he mumbled "you know when your mom came back. She and your dad had a really hard time reconnecting. They almost went there separate ways until you came along" 

"your point?" 

"my point is that they love each other deeply. They've been in worse spots than this. I promise there staying together just be patient and you'll be tired of them kissing all the time" 

I took a deep breath letting my uncle's word's sink in "thanks.. That's means a lot coming from you" 

He stood touching my head "anytime kid, so let's go play game's I'm in the mood for kicking some butt" 

I smirk "in your dreams Tim" 

Jane's P. O. V 

Midnight in my bedroom laying in my bed alone. I hear footsteps I open my eye's seeing, Dick. Back from patrol. He changed clothes he took a deep breath 

"I know you're watching me, Jane" 

I looked away "pfft you wish" 

I roll my eye's and lay in bed I face away from Dick. I feel him get in the bed. I feel my eye's swell then tears roll down. I covered my face so he wouldn't hear me cry. 

"I'm sorry" he said remorseful I feel my heart drop 

I stutter taking a deep breath Dick moved his arm on my abdomen moving his hand up my shirt. He kissed my neck inhaling. He sniffed I couldn't control my tears 

He stuttered "it fucking scares the hell out of me thinking about losing you again, Jane" 

"yeah well I'm scared of losing you, dammit" 

"we can be scared together" 

"I love you but I'm not apologizing for saving your ass" 

He slightly chuckled I turn he kissed me. We broke the kiss his hand on my cheek "I'm sorry I lost my temper" I touched his hand 

"me too"

"you know if it had been you almost getting hurt. I would have done the same" 

"I know" 

"you know I love you. I don't say that enough" 

"we've both been lacking" I rubbed his cheek with my thumb, both our tears falling "we could make up for lost time" 

He held my hand and, kissed my wedding ring "that sounds like fun"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the read! Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated :) Also as always please let me know if I need any improvements!


End file.
